February 14th?
by Lady Arolen Night
Summary: What is this holiday Kagome speaks of?


"So on this Val-in-time's Day thing people give out free candy and love notes?" Shippo asked innocently as he watched Kagome spread some streamers around Kaede's hut.

They were in the village next to InuYasha's forest taking a break from hunting Naraku and the jewel shards. Miroku and InuYasha were bathing, Sango and Kirara were in front of the hut dozing in the sunlight. Kaede-baa-san was out helping another villager so Kagome enlisted Shippo's help to make things interesting.

"Yes Shippo and I have brought plenty of paper and crayons and markers for all of us to make our own Valentine 's Day cards. I also brought some chocolates for us to give to those we like." She said glee-fully, half hoping her baka of a hanyou realize what he had before it's gone.

Just then said hanyou walked in, getting his ears caught in a streamer.

"Oi, wench what the hell is all of this paper stuff dangling everywhere?" InuYasha replied crossly.

"You'll see, Shippo can you get everyone inside before Miroku gets knocked out again and we have to drag this out more?" Kagome asked him as she walked to her bag.

"Sure Kagome!" He said bouncing out of the hut.

Kagome took out her supplies and laid them out on the floor. She left a pile of random chocolates and chocolate sets in one of the back corners. She wasn't going to go too in depth behind the meaning of the day but would give them all the same explanation she had given her kit just so she didn't have to waste so much time explaining it to the inu-hanyou. They'd miss the date if she did that despite it being the next day.

A few hours later, when they were all working on their cards, a young girl popped her head into the hut before launching herself at the young miko.

"KAGOME-NEE-SAMA! Rin is so happy to see you! Sesshomaru-sama said Rin could play with Shippo-kun and Kagome-nee-sama since you were near and didn't seem to be moving. Rin wants to play tag, so can we play tag again Kagome-nee-sama?" She chattered without taking a breath.

Laughing Kagome set her down before looking at Shippo. "Are you done with your Valentine's Day card yet?"

"Kagome-nee-sama… What is a Val-un-thyme's Day card?" Rin asked as she stumbled over the word.

"Yes miko, what is it?" Said a cold voice at the door.

Kagome sighed before once again explaining the meaning. Sesshomaru's curiosity seemed to be sated for the moment since he looked out the door. Rin, however, wanted to make cards as well so she and Shippo immediately set to work.

Sesshomaru and his tachi spent the night with the others. They decided to randomly hand out their cards and chocolate the next day to each other when they were ready.

The next morning Kagome found the children playing outside. She had had a stack of Valentine's cards next to her head from her friends. Including one from the kids where both called her mom, she didn't think they realized it.

Looking next to the door she saw Sesshomaru sitting outside watching over the kids.

"The monk and slayer took a walk. The neko-mata is here playing with the children and Ah-Un. Inuyasha left before dawn. I haven't smelled him since." He told her as she sat down next to him.

"He must have gone to Kikyo then." She mumbled.

Sesshomaru looked at her out of the corner of his eyes and went back to watching the children. She seemed down after realizing that his brother hadn't even made a card in friendship like the others had. He himself was above such things and had instead planned something else.

"I'm going to go to the lake if anyone needs me. I'll be back in a bit." Kagome told him before gathering his supplies and leaving.

After cleaning Kagome floated in the water lost in her own thoughts. She was in turmoil. While she didn't love InuYasha anymore, she did still see him as a friend and brother and so was hurt after realizing that he hadn't bothered to make a card. At least Sango knew how Miroku felt, InuYasha always seemed so confused. It was mostly why she didn't love him anymore, especially after him calling her Kikyo so often and comparing the two.

Sighing she went to get out of the lake but soon realized her clothes were nowhere to be seen. In their place was a package, that upon opening, she realized held a dark blue kimono with silver and red flecked sakura blossoms around the hem and sleeves, A red inner kimono with silver and blue sakura patterns much like the outer kimono, as well as a silver obi with blue and red sakura blossoms. There was also a pair of tabi socks and some sandals (not geta ones).

After dressing she made her way to the village. Shippo and Rin stopped playing immediately once they saw her. They both burst into grins and ran inside Kaede's hut ahead of her before bouncing next to where her sleeping bag was.

Once inside she realized that her old bow and quiver of arrows were gone. In their place was a new set made of the whitest wood and hide she'd ever seen in her life. There was also a sword small enough for her to use, someone had paid attention that she had been training.

Still confused she looked around but only saw Sesshomaru and the children. Deciding not to think on it since it was probably her friends she engaged the children in a story time.

After dinner was done and when all of her friends, sans InuYasha who hadn't made an appearance all day, went about doing their own thing Kagome decided to take the decorations back to her time. When she arrived at the well there was a single white flower on the lip of the well. Picking it up she smiled before sitting down and looking at the night sky. So lost in thought of how this couldn't be anyone she knew giving her gifts and the flower, she didn't notice the stoic inu by her side.

"Kagome." He said.

Startled out of her thoughts she almost fell into the well, and would have, if it wasn't for the clawed hand that gripped her kimono sleeve that helped her right herself. Looking up at the lord she saw something in his gaze she had never seen before. She wanted to say that it was admiration but it seemed deeper than that.

"Kagome, do you know why you've been receiving gifts today?" Sesshomaru asked her sitting next to her.

"It's Valentine's Day; I thought it was from my friends." She told him looking at the sky once again.

Chuckling he looked at her. "No Kagome, they were not from your friends, though they did give some advice as to what you might like to receive."

Crinkling her brow in thought she looked into his golden gaze. "So then… You?"

Smiling now Sesshomaru watched her carefully when saying his next words. "Yes, me."

"Why?" She asked in wonder, still playing idly with the flower.

"I want to give you what you deserve and more if you'll allow it. I think Sango called this, dating."

"You want to date me?"

"Demons call it courting, but yes it's essentially the same."

Smiling now Kagome looked to the sky, "What else is involved?"

"Whatever you wish to allow. Long walks alone, presents, time to us romantically but not sexually. The choice is yours." He told her.

"And if I say yes?" She replied looking back at him.

"Then it would please me if you would not only wear and use the gifts you've already received, but to wear this necklace at all times to signify that you are courting this Sesshomaru with the intent to one day possibly become mates." He stated as he pulled out a silver necklace that held a large sapphire in a crescent moon design.

Thinking for a second she nodded. She pulled her hair up so that he could place the necklace about her throat before touching her cheek gently.

"Take the items to your home then return when you're ready. We, the children and I as well as your friends, will be waiting." He told her handing her the items to take to the future.

Smiling Kagome nodded and allowed herself to fall into the time slip.

_Happy Valentine's to me…._


End file.
